


Sometimes you've got to Man Up and Kiss a Lizard

by Jahaliel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Frog Prince AU, M/M, crossposted from my tumblr, just a little thing I wrote for the Bail/Obi crowd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahaliel/pseuds/Jahaliel
Summary: Bail gets turned into a lizard.  Obi-Wan wants to help.  Shameless fluff.





	1. Bail Organa has had better Days

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this cute art by leechbrain on tumblr](http://leechbrain.tumblr.com/post/156375890114/leechbrain-leechbrain-leechbrain-the-frog)

Senator Bail Organa was not having a good day. He knew he’d been making enemies in the Senate - that hotbed of corruption and decay - as he fought for the values he’d grown up having - peace, life, liberty, aid for the weary. He thought that they would keep the fights on the Senate floor - a little naive perhaps but if you didn’t trust that there was some good in your fellow man, well.

Anyway the not-good part of the day started when Bail was having lunch in his office, standard fare mostly but there had been a small bowl of Naboo plums, and as Senator Amidala was one of his allies, he thought that she had been responsible for the gift. He hoped she wasn’t. After eating the first of the plums Bail had felt an overwhelming sense of pain, like every nerve ending was on fire. When it ceased he couldn’t see, folds of fabric in front of his face. He brushed them out of the way only to find that he was, small.

He looked at his hands and found that they were scaly. Trying hard not to panic Bail clambered onto his desk and used the silver plate the remains of his lunch was on to see his reflection and well he was a lizard. Dark markings around his mouth and on top of his head echoed where his hair once was, his scales were a shimmery green fading to gold at his hands (Bail refused to think of them as feet). 

The door opened - and Bail dove off the table; these were not friendly-looking men. He ran past them, at least this new form was good for moving fast and headed out of the Senate building. Hiding in the shadows he took a moment to think about what the hell he was going to do, and the answer came to him - go to the Jedi temple, maybe they’d have a solution or even better maybe Obi-Wan would be on planet and able to help him.

He snuck aboard a speeder going in the right direction and eventually found himself at the steps to the Jedi temple. The Force was with him as he arrived just in time to see his flame-haired sometimes-lover-always-friend also arriving. Well, Bail thought, time to see if I can communicate like this. And he went up to Obi-Wan, chittering as he did so. “Well hello there,” Obi-Wan said, reaching down and carefully lifting Bail up, “where did you come from?” Bail clambered up onto Obi-Wans shoulder, using his new tail to balance. Obi-Wan chuckled, “Alright you can come with me, once I’ve reported in I’ll go to find someone who might know what you are.”

“I’m Bail,” Bail tried to say but it just came out as more strange sounds. Obi-Wan went to his rooms first to try and coax this very friendly lizard off his shoulder but Bail refused to be budged, wrapping his tail gently around Obi-Wan’s neck and hissing at him. “Alright, alright, you can stay. Force knows what the Council will think.” Bail made a happy sounding noise and nuzzled at Obi-Wan’s ear causing the young man to laugh “Hey, that tickles.” Obi-Wan reached up and gently petted Bail’s back, “Let’s go report to the Council.”


	2. Anakin presents a Solution

As Obi-Wan heads up to the council chambers he receives a lot of stares due to his passenger.  A few of them come up and admire Bail; he takes some small comfort in the fact he is apparently a very handsome lizard.  As they wait before the Council doors Obi-Wan tells him that he should behave himself as these are some of the best and most respected Jedi Masters.  For a moment Obi-Wan could have sworn that the lizard nodded in understanding, but that would be impossible.  Wouldn’t it?  
  
Obi-Wan entered the chambers and bowed gracefully to the assembled Masters.  “How may I be of assistance to the Council?” he asked, noting the grave faces among them.  
“Missing, the Senator from Alderaan is,” said Master Yoda “Find him, you must.”  
At the mention of his title Bail lifted his head and scrambled down off Obi-Wan, causing a rumble of laughter from some of the Councillors.  
“Knight Kenobi, why do you have a lizard with you?” asked Master Windu with a single raised eyebrow  
“I found him outside the Temple on my way to meet you – I told him to behave, come here!” This last was directed to Bail who danced out of reach and ran up to Master Yoda trying to get the Grandmaster to go back to the topic of his missing status.  
“Hmmm, a friendly lizard you are. ”  Bail nodded, hoping the Master would understand the gesture.  
Yoda’s eyes widened, “Understand me, you do?” another nod.  
Obi-Wan had approached the chair holding the grandmaster and the lizard.  “He reacted when you started talking about Senator Organa.” Bail danced a little in place and nodded.  Obi-Wan knelt to meet the lizard’s eyes, taking in the pattern of dark scales on his head – a pattern that would on a person resemble hair and a beard.  
  
“No…” he whispered, as the Council watched on silently, “Bail?” he asked.  Bail nodded. “Unheard of, this is,” said Yoda. “Never before have I seen such a thing.” Obi-Wan reached out with the Force, and it chimed with the truth, that this lizard was his friend.  He swore then in quiet Huttese and reached out to Bail, who clambered back onto his arm and up to his shoulder.  “Masters, with your permission I would like to stay on Coruscant for a while and see if I can find some clue in the Archives as to how to fix this.”  
“What of Padawan Skywalker?”  
“I will talk to Anakin after the meeting but I’m sure that he would appreciate some time to relax in the temple, perhaps take some of the advanced piloting courses.”  (Not that he needed them, really but having the qualification was useful).  
“Very well, please keep us updated with how your search goes and if there is anything we can do to assist you.”  
“Thank you Masters,” and with that Obi-Wan bowed and left the chamber.  
  
Obi-Wan and Bail returned to his quarters, and find Anakin there – tinkering away with his latest project.  “Hi Master,” he said without looking up.  “Pad-Senator Amidala called, she’s worried about Senator Organa – did you see him today Master?”  
“Good afternoon, Anakin,” Obi-Wan replied, as he walked over to the couch to let Bail climb down onto it.  Bail hissed his thanks, which drew Anakin’s attention, “Whoa.  Why do you have a lizard? I thought you weren’t the one who brought home strays.  
Obi-Wan smiled, remembering his Master’s bad habits.  “In answer to your question, yes I have seen Senator Organa today, and now so have you.”  
  
Anakin’s eyes grew as large as saucers “Wait, you mean…” He looked at the lizard and then back at Obi-Wan.  
“Yes, apparently somehow Senator Organa got himself turned into a lizard.”  
Bail made a sound to get their attention and then began to nibble at the couch cushion before looking back at them.  
“You ate something that caused this?” Anakin guessed and Bail nodded.  
“That could be a good starting point then,” said Obi-Wan, “but before I begin to research I will make myself some tea – would you like some Bail? Anakin?”  
“No thanks Master, if it’s okay with you I’m going to go visit Padme and let her know that Senator Organa’s ok.  Perhaps we’ll have dinner.’  
Obi-Wan sighed, “Perhaps you will, and perhaps when you return to the temple you will mediate on the nature of attachment Padawan.”  
“ _Obii_ ,” Anakin used his most beseeching tone, “we’re just friends. Like you and Senator Organa.”  
“Get on with you,” his Master said with a small smile, “tell the Senator I said hello.”  
  
As Anakin got ready to leave he remembered a story his mother told him once, a story of a young man who was changed into a beast – and who was restored to his human form because the woman he was going to married had loved him enough to kiss him which broke the curse.  “Hey Master,” he said as he stood by the door, “maybe you should give him a kiss, that always worked in the stories.”  He enjoyed the flabbergasted look on Obi-Wan’s face and laughed as he walked out.  
  
Obi-Wan looked at the closed door, shook his head and went to grab the two mugs of tea he’d poured.  He settled on the couch, using the Force to balance the second mug so that Bail could sip at it with his long tongue.  “We’ll find a way to fix this, Bail, I promise.”  Bail looked up at him, then moved his head to look at the door and then looked back at Obi-Wan who raised his eyebrows, “You want me to try Anakin’s suggestion?  Honestly?”  Bail nodded, being a lizard was interesting but he would really, really like to be human again.  (Not least because if Anakin had gone to visit Padme he wouldn’t be back for hours.)  
  
“Fine, but pleased don’t be disappointed if this doesn’t work – life isn’t a fairytale you know.”  Obi-Wan moved the mugs to the small table next to the couch and beckoned Bail closer, lifting him carefully up.  “I feel like an idiot,” he said as he gently traced the patterning of the scales on Bail’s head, “no biting either.”  Obi-Wan leaned forward and gently kissed Bails snout.  The Force _sang_ and suddenly Obi-Wan was half-pinned under a naked and very human Bail, whose eyes were warm with love and mirth.  
  
“I can’t believe that worked,” Obi-Wan said shifting slightly, “let me up, I can find you some spare clothes – they might not be a great fit but you won’t make a scene on your way out.”  Bail placed a finger against the smaller man’s lips, and laughed, low and warm, “But right now I don’t think I want to let you up. After all that hardly counts as a real kiss, I didn’t even get to kiss you back.”  
“Oh,” said Obi-Wan inelegantly “well, then…”  
“Hush, Obi,” Bail said shifting so that his hands could reach for Obi-Wan’s clothing  
“Make me,” he dared, eyes shining.    
And so Bail kissed him senseless, until there was nothing in the universe except for the joy and love and warmth between the two of them.


End file.
